Sayuri
|japanese_name= さゆり |image1= |caption1= |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Sayuri |also_known_as= |other_names= |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |martial_art= |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= JapaneseImplied by the Hiragana spelling of her name. |age= 24 |date_of_birth= March 31 |blood_type= O |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height=162cm |measurements=B98/W59/H92 |eye_color= Green |hair_color= Dark brown/black |food_and_drink= Soy Milk Pudding/Hot Milk |color=Sanki Pink |occupations= Nurse (job hunting) |hobbies= Gardening/Karaoke |friends= |rivals= |japanese= Azumi Waki |english= |doa_debut = Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |doa_appearances = Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation }}Sayuri is a young aspiring nurse who first appeared in the December 5, 2019 update version of Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. History Sayuri successfully trained as a nurse, and had a knack for making her patients feel comfortable. However, it is implied that she did her job too well, which caused her to be fired as her patients didn't want to leave. Eventually, she sought out the Venus Islands hoping to secure a job as its resident nurse, although she ended up getting a lot more than she bargained for when she was recruited for the local Venus Festival. Character Appearance Owing to her occupation as a nurse, her default attire is that of a bikini modeled after a nurse's outfit. She has fair skin, green eyes, and shoulder-length dark brown hair, as well as beauty spots near her eyes similar to those of Tamaki. She is also shown to be extremely voluptuous, having the second-largest bust size of the DOA girls, being only one centimeter smaller than Honoka, as well as a centimeter larger than her in hip and waist measurements. Personality As expected of a nurse, Sayuri is extremely caring and friendly, often showing concern for the health of others and taking care of them, or offering advice on how to take better care of themselves. Similar to Tamaki, she has a sisterly demeanor, although to a much greater extent, even referring to herself as "onee-chan" (older sister) when talking to others. She implies that this demeanor is a holdover from her previous nursing job. Etymology Sayuri is a common feminine Japanese name. Although there's no inherent meaning when written in hiragana, its common kanji form (小百合) translates to "small lily." Relationships Ayane Sayuri met Ayane when the latter attempted to discuss with the Owner about setting up the former's welcoming party, due to the Owner being indisposed. They then had an amicable chat before Ayane began feeling tired. However, Ayane got irritated after waking up to find Sayuri had brought Kasumi into the matter. Kasumi Sayuri met Kasumi while Ayane was resting, and also filled her in on the events that transpired thus far. Kasumi didn't mind Sayuri's quirk of referring to herself as an older sister, even finding it nice. Kanna Sayuri met Kanna during the welcome party for her, with Kanna voicing her plans to take over the island. However, Kanna was unhappy when Sayuri ended up causing her "minion" Luna to defect to Sayuri's side by offering to make her some food. While she didn't directly interact with Kanna during the Christmas celebrations themselves, she did encounter her in the aftermath, where she alongside Nagisa played along with Fiona and Kanna's apparent encounters with Santa. Luna Luna met Sayuri during the latter's welcome party. She was shown to like Sayuri's meals enough that she ended up "defecting" from Kanna's side in favor of Sayuri's. Misaki Misaki met Sayuri in the aftermath of the party, where they made small talk about themselves, including admitting she has an older sister named Nagisa. Nagisa During Christmas, Sayuri alongside a reluctant Nagisa worked together to act as substitute Santas for the Owner regarding giving gifts to Fiona and Kanna (as the latter, mistaking the Owner for Santa, inadvertently spoiled his attempted gift giving). Afterwards, they played along when encountering Fiona and Kanna's claims that Santa visited them. Nagisa also reluctantly joined in with Sayuri's insistence that they wish the Owner a Merry Christmas. The two later interacted during the New Year festivities alongside Marie Rose, with their eventually playing a game of Sugoroku together, although Nagisa eventually got annoyed when she learned that the contents of the game were trivia comments about Sayuri. Fiona Sayuri during Christmas ended up going to Fiona's room to deliver a gift, with her largely succeeding without a hitch due to Fiona being deeply asleep. While there, she also discovered Fiona's romantic feelings for the Owner via the latter's sleep talk, viewing it as cute. The next day, Sayuri encountered Fiona as well as Kanna discussing with the Owner excitedly about Santa's visit, with Sayuri largely playing along. Tamaki Sayuri and Tamaki had an awkward meeting during New Year's due to both Tamaki's swimsuit design choice as well as Tamaki doing her own "health checkup" on Sayuri, though they largely got along. Sayuri also suggested that Tamaki lay off on consuming alcoholic beverages to prolong her health, although due to Tamaki insisting on drinking for New Year's, she offered that Tamaki at least drink soy milk cocktails during the event as a healthier alternative. They also both planned for a health event for New Year's that the Owner was to partake in. Leifang Sayuri encountered Leifang near a rock climbing cliff, where she cleared Leifang's bill of health and was impressed by her more "Spartan" way of keeping healthy. Leifang also gave Sayuri a pep talk to climb up the cliff when the Owner apparently was in trouble during the climbing experience, citing that Sayuri was the only one who could climb without ruining her outfit (as Leifang was in a New Year kimono and thus could not do it herself). Marie Rose Sayuri and Marie Rose met each other during the New Year's festivities, where they acted as Japanese virgins, as well as playing a round of Sugoroku together. Marie did not particularly mind that the contents of the game contained trivia information about Sayuri, since it allowed her to learn more about her. Owner Sayuri met the Owner when she arrived at the island to look for work as a nurse. Because her ship was late getting to port, the Owner had begun suffering from heat stroke by the time she arrived, though she fortunately put her medical skills to good use and treated him before advising him to take rest. She also attempted to refer to the Owner by the proper title of "-san" after an awkward moment where she referred to him as "-chan". Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable character, 2019) Gallery Trivia *She is currently the oldest human character in Xtreme Venus Vacation at age 24, being a year older than Helena Douglas. *Similar to Honoka's cow-themed apparel, Sayuri's favorite food and drink, as well as the name of her debut SSR, are all named after or reference milk. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Female characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Characters